


Carlos and Kaisa; The engagement

by RhianneHope



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhianneHope/pseuds/RhianneHope
Summary: Carlos and Kaisa have been through a lot, from Family dramas to love potions by Chad. But nothing stopped Carlos popping the question how will everyone close to the two handle their engagement while they're so young?
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hoping to be more active but we'll see. Do we want a part two? Kudos and Comments always loved and appreciated xx

Carlos smiled down at the girl who lay against his chest, Jay had disappeared from their apartment to find Evie earlier but he didn’t know Kaisa was coming to see Carlos for a little surprise from him. What the couple liked to keep secret was their personal life, they were the youngest of the couples in their friendship but they’d hidden their relationship for the longest. Still staring at his girlfriend while she peacefully slept he couldn’t believe last night happened, not only had they slept together but he’d proposed as well, but she’d said yes, glancing down at her hand laying flat against his chest. Her ring sparkling in the early morning light. He hadn’t told anyone about proposing, but he’d secretly asked Aladdin and Jasmine’s permission when the group had visited a few weeks before, Jasmine loved the couple and Aladdin was just protective but secretly he loved Carlos and his daughter together he just wouldn’t admit that yet.  
Brushing a stray hair from his gir...Fiancée's cheek she stirred slightly, blinking to adjust to the light. Smiling sleepily at her fiancée, she reached blindly for her phone on Carlos’ bedside table she blinked at the notifications flashing, clicking on her brother’s name she sighed and giggled to herself.  
From Jay the Bro  
Hey where r u? Haven’t seen you or C call me x  
Sitting up Carlos pulled Kaisa onto his lap, resting his chin on her shoulder. Chuckling as she giggled to herself.  
‘What’s got you giggling?’  
‘My brother’  
‘Why?’  
‘He was looking for us, what time is it?’  
‘Just after 9, breakfast didn’t open today until 8.30’  
‘Shower then down to breakfast?’  
Nodding he let her stand up before chasing her towards the bathroom, giggles from the pair as she glanced in the mirror, his arms looped around her waist as they both stared at the purple marks littering their skin. Smiling in the mirror as Carlos turned on the shower, stepping in with Kaisa leaning against the wall to stare at him, water dripping down his toned chest made her dizzy as she slipped behind him, arms around his waist and head pressed between his shoulder blades made him shiver as she moved to press her lips against the side of his neck. Humming in content Carlos snapped from his haze.  
‘Ba...babe we need to get ready’  
‘Come on, we’re celebrating our engagement they’ll understand’  
Kissing along his neck she stopped when she heard the sound of ‘Friend Like Me’ blasting from her phone. Rolling her eyes and huffing in frustration, grabbing a towel she picked it up from the floor where she’d tossed it earlier.  
‘Jay’ She growled in greeting  
‘Hey sis, did I wake you again?’  
‘What’s up?’ Carlos asked, not noticing her phone pressed against her ear  
‘Is C with you?’  
‘Yeah I have my boyfriend why?’  
‘Can we meet at breakfast? The cafe down the street?’  
Taking a deep breath when Carlos’ hand rubbed circles in her hip  
‘Sure we’ll see you there in half an hour J’  
‘I need to swing by my room so I’ll pick you guys up from there in fifteen minutes’  
‘Okay bye’  
Clicking her phone off she reached for her underwear, getting Carlos to clip her bra as she slipped her panties up her legs.  
‘So much for celebrations’ She grumbled  
‘I think we celebrated plenty yesterday, are you leaving your ring on and borrowing a scarf?’  
‘Please babe and yeah, I’m gonna show off this ring to everyone. It’s our senior year, they won’t believe it since you know we are seventeen’  
Rolling his eyes he pressed a kiss to her temple and headed back towards the bathroom, following behind him with her makeup bag. Hearing him in the shower enough to make the heat rise to her cheeks, hearing Carlos chuckle behind her she continued the intense applying of her makeup to her face and neck, her scarf enough to cover her collarbone ad the one behind her ear. Finally finished as Jay’s key turned in the lock she pulled Carlos’ jersey on and her leggings before brushing through her hair. Leaving Carlos in the bathroom she walked over to his bed, not acknowledging her brother until she was curled under her boyfriend’s covers dude covering her feet, head barely poking out from the duvet. Jay looking over at his sister with a small frown.  
‘Hey K, you okay?’  
‘Just tired and cold’  
Grabbing Carlos’ hoodie from his desk chair Jay threw it at his sister, watching as she wrapped herself in it’s material, her newest ring shining in the early morning light was what caught his attention, just as Carlos came out of the bathroom towelling his hair.  
‘Hey dude, E meeting us at the cafe?’  
‘No she’s just following behind talking to Chad about payments for all of his stuff’  
Evie walking in a minute later and heading straight to Kaisa and falling next to her, taking in the hand resting against the bed. Eyes darting between the pair before she let out a piercing scream making the boys jump, throwing herself into the younger girl while the boys looked at one another Kaisa laughed and hugged Evie just as tightly, sweeping her hair to one side that’s when Evie noticed the mark and squealed even louder and giggled to herself.  
‘Where? When? How? Details immediately’  
Opening her mouth she was stopped when Evie started chattering again  
‘We have to get the others to meet us at the cafe’  
Pulling out her phone to text their group chat, as Jay placed a kiss on her forehead.  
‘Evelyn. Breathe and will someone tell me what’s going on’  
Lifting her hand Kaisa prepared herself for her brother’s rant, Jay moved towards the bed as Carlos moved for the door, standing in front of the bed he took her hand and on her ring finger was a gold band covered in nude gems one pear shaped in the centre in her blue topaz.  
‘Carlos. Is that what I think it is?’  
‘Jayden. You cannot kill my fiancee’  
‘Kaisa-Amira Naaji what will mom and dad say?’  
‘They loved the proposal idea and the ring’ Carlos interjected, half-hiding behind the door as Jay rounded on his best friend as the girls looked at one another.  
‘Tell me everything’  
‘Well he ma...’  
‘CARLOS’  
Rolling her eyes Evie caught the back of her boyfriend’s shirt as Kaisa attempted to pull Carlos back into the dorm as calmly as possible. Glaring at her brother over her shoulder she finally dragged Carlos back, looping her arms around him her chin rested on his shoulder, still glaring at Jay as Evie played peacemaker.  
‘Jay I love you but if mom and dad and Carpet, Abu and even Uncle Genie agreed then shut up and be happy for me, E is why can’t you be’  
‘I am sis, so so happy. But you know I love both of you but your my sister I have to protect you’  
Removing herself from Carlos she went to hug her older brother, Evie wrapping Carlos in a hug while they stood and watched, Evie was so happy she didn’t notice, Mal, Lonnie, Audrey, Gil, Uma,Ben, Harry and Jane all stood outside the door. Until Mal rushed in and joined Carlos and Evie hugging.  
‘Congrats Lil C’  
She ruffled his hair, ignoring the eye roll in her direction she approached the brother-sister duo and glanced at Kaisa, Audrey and Jane barely holding back their excitement as they rushed over.  
‘Let’s see this ring Kai’  
Holding out her left hand to the girls who all tilted it towards the light, Mal whistling in response.  
‘Go on how many carots?’  
‘Errrm Car babe?’  
‘I’m not telling’  
‘Why? It means it’s cheap or really expensive’  
Evie walked over and caught Kaisa’s hand, analysing the biggest and even the small diamonds around the band. Dropping her hand she spun to face Carlos. Her eyes misty with slight fury as everyone looked at one another.  
‘Carlos...Oh my’  
Hugging her surrogate brother she let a few tears streak her face, she’d been studying gems with Doug for years it had been three since they arrived, Doug had taught her to be able to tell the difference before and while she went out with Jay, she’d always loved diamonds real and fake and she knew this was real and at the very least 7 or 8 carats but she knew it would be double that from the look on Carlos’ face. Mal linking their arms together as she led the group of 12 out the apartment and down to the cafe.  
‘How many?’  
‘I’m not telling I need a confirmation from Dougie and to hope I’m wrong’  
‘High price?’  
‘Around $10,000-15,000’  
Spluttering under her breath she caught her girlfriend’s eye and simply rolled her eyes, they used signals and Lonnie knew to wait to ask and continued to chat about wedding details, meanwhile Carlos and Jay were stood at the back of the group, the taller leaning his arm on Carlos’ head as the younger rolled his eyes. He loved his best friend and soon to be brother but he could be a huge pain in the arse.


	2. Family Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of their family and the parents find out, will everyone agree with the couple's choices?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone like a one shot or another part to show the engagement party? How does everyone like Carlos x Kaisa's relationship? x

Kaisa watched as Carlos and Jay laughed, she knew they needed to celebrate and call her parents to tell them. She couldn't believe that Carlos had even asked her parent's permission in person, weeks before he'd even popped the question. It showed her his true nature. He was a sweetheart through and through, it was one of many things she loved about him. Evie sliding up to her side she rested her chin on the younger's shoulder. 'We're happy'  
'We are E'  
'Do you wanna know how much I roughly think he spent or call your parents together?'  
'Let's leave the boys and call my parents, they really miss talking to you, mom misses your advice, I'm pretty sure she would get rid of Jay to keep you.'  
'Aww, well lets see if your my sister in a few years, depending on that brother of yours'  
Rolling her eyes Kaisa and Evie slipped unknown from the party with Evie's phone in her hand, dialling the Palaces personal number and waited, holding the phone on speaker between the two until they heard Abu's chatter down the receiver. 'Hey Abu'  
Listening to him chatter until a voice called out in the background, making both the girls giggle as the phone was passed on. 'Abu, if that's one of the god's again we'll be toast or flooded'  
'No dad, it's just me and Eves'  
'How are my two favourite girls? Let me fetch Jaz she's been wanting to talk to you both all day'  
Smiling at Evie who led them to a bench, Kaisa's head falling onto her shoulder as Jasmine's voice floated over the phone.  
'Is that my girls?'  
'Yeah momma'  
'Hey Jasmine'  
'Evie, how many times have we told you to call us mom and dad, it won't be much longer before your part of the family'  
Evie blushing slightly before directing the attention off her, feeling the heat all over her face.  
'Hey guys, Kaisa and me have something important to tell you'  
'What's going on? Is somebody pregnant?'  
'Aladdin'  
'Aladdin'  
'Dad'  
All three women chided as he rolled his eyes, no doubt huffing and puffing to Abu about being told what to do by all the women in his life. Rolling her eyes she ignored her father pout and held up her left hand, flashing the engagement ring at the camera. Hearing her mother's squeal made her and Evie smile as the younger rested her head on the older's shoulder letting out a little yawn as the family's monkey chattered excitedly on her fathers shoulder.  
'Congratulations sweetheart, we'll be setting off in a few hours and be there for the party tomorrow night'  
Lifting her head she shared a confused glance with Evie before turning back to her parents.  
'What? You guys re coming to visit? For how long?'  
'We thought Carlos had told you...'  
'No but that fiancee of mine is planing something I can sense it'  
Turning sharply when she heard Evie let out a small gasp trying to disguise it as a cough while her best friend simply raised an eyebrow.  
'Carlos asked for a new outfit for you guys as well as me making everyone else something for a surprise , but no matter what he refused to tell me.'  
Saying a goodbye to her parents the duo linked and headed for their respective partners still chuckling in the corner, both having been joined by Mal and Lonnie who were laughing with Audrey and the other two while Gil animatedly told another one of the sea tales Uma and Harry entertained him with, the duo themselves having pulled their partners away for a rare moment of peace, the gang all secretly knew how stressed Ben and Jane were and how much Uma and Harry were trying to calm and protect their partners, Kaisa had heard Ben had fallen asleep at his desk again while Jane was drinking a ridiculous amount of coffee on no sleep or food, the two had wished Kaisa and Carlos congratulations and quietly explained to the gang the troubles they were having so the happy couple had ushered them away to spend time with tehir respective partners, smiles over everyone's faces as she hugged Harry and pressed a kiss to Uma's cheek.  
'Carlos'  
'My love'  
'Something you want to tell me? Say about my mom and dad? Or a party? 'What's going on K?' Jay asked moving to look at his sister with a raised eyebrow, ignoring him she continued to stare at her fiancee knowing he'd crack under her gaze.  
'Well...Um...They'll be here tonight for an engagement party tomorrow'  
'Evie's made outfits for us all?'  
'That too'  
'You managed to plan a proposal, party and get my parents free for a few days and get them all no doubt uncle G, the kids, Abu and Raisa are all coming too'  
'Yeah'  
Shaking her head she moved to stand right in front of him, reaching on her tiptops her grasped the back of his neck, allowing her to pull him into a feverish kiss, ignoring the hoots and giggles from their friends and family. Only pulling away when they needed to breathe, she couldn't believe how lucky she'd gotten to have such an amazing human in her life forever. 


End file.
